The Ties That Bind: Friendship, Trust and Love?
by kabata4life
Summary: One Piece fic about when a certain captain is in love with a crewmate and the crewmate realizes a little too late. Please R&R! Please no flames. Just want some feedback on the story. SxN? or LxN? Read to find out.
1. Regret

The Ties That Bind: Friendship, Trust……. and Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Takes place after Enies Lobby and may contain spoilers so BEWARE!!!!!

**Regret**

The Straw Hat Pirates are on there way to their next adventure. They have been at sea for a couple of weeks since leaving Water 7 on their new ship the Thousand Sunny. Today the weather is calm and pleasant. The crew is relaxing after doing their daily duties and we find the Straw Hats off in their collective spots around the ship winding down and relaxing.

We find our favorite captain Monkey D. Luffy perched on top of the Lion's Head of the ship staring out into the ocean and at the horizon thinking…..

_What great weather, the sky is so clear and I can see for miles_….

Feeling the wind in his face he begins to remember his past adventures with his nakama.

_It's amazing how far we all have come…_the captain was thinking to himself.

_All of you are important to me… you all have become like my family and I would do anything for you guys….._

_Zoro…In the beginning it was just me and you. Now look at us…the nakama we have and all the adventures we have had. (Grinning) I know you will be the greatest swordsman in the world. I wouldn't expect anything less and as long as I am here I will see that your dream as well as the others comes true._

_Chopper…I know I wanted to eat you when we first met and how scared you were…(chuckles) now look at you…I can't count how many times you've saved us, without a doubt you already are the greatest doctor in the world and none of us would be here if you weren't with us._

_Usopp…my friend, you **are** a brave warrior and I;m glad you are back and I can't wait to see Elbaf. The ship wouldn't be the same without you. I understood how you felt about the Merry and when we fought that was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do in my life. Thank you for being my friend…_

_Nami…(Smile begins to creep on his face) Whenever I see or think of you it always brings a smile to my face…(Remembering when he first met her) We've been through so much and as much as I want to, I don't want these feelings I have to ruin our friendship. But I have this overwhelming urge to tell you how I feel. I really want to tell you but, I don't think Sanji would like it too much…(Laughs)_

At that moment a slight pain started up Luffy's left arm, his breathing quickened and he started to feel a slight pain in his chest.

_What is this feeling? I can hardly breathe and I can feel my chest getting tighter…what is this pain in my chest…_as he grasp the ground in front him to maintain his balance.

Luffy then recalled his battle with Lucci when he was using Gear Second. Lucci figured out how he was enhancing his body and told him that he was putting tremendous strain on his body and how stupid he was because it was shorting his lifespan. Luffy remembers what he had said to Lucci, "It's better than having everything taken away from me!... I'll do everything I can!"

Then as quickly as the pain came, the pain Luffy was experiencing soon subsided….

_I didn't think it would affect me this soon… _Luffy thought to himself.

_I can't let this stop me…Everyone is counting on me… If I can't protect them who will? There are still a lot of adventures to have… And dreams still to be fulfilled…I am gonna be the Pirate King!!!_

_I can't tell anyone about this… they would just worry too much and wouldn't let me be me…_

Suddenly Luffy came to the realization he had to tell Nami how he felt regardless of how it might affect their relationship or Sanji's feelings.

_I live my life with no regrets and always for the promise of tomorrow… but now I know my tomorrows are limited, I have to at least tell her how I feel. _He said to himself.

Luffy then turned and looked at the Tangerine grove on the ship and saw his navigator stretched out relaxing on the grass underneath one of the Mikan trees. Their eyes met momentarily and at that moment Luffy decided to tell her how he felt. But as he started to get down from the Lion's head he saw Sanji approach her and the two began to talk. Luffy watched the two of them for a moment then watched Nami get up and walk off with Sanji pulling her by the hand. The two crewmates then disappeared to another part of the ship.

Luffy's heart sank as he watched them disappear…and then he said to himself…_As long as she is happy…_

To be continued….

A/N: Please R&R. Please no flames. I have other chapters ready. I just want some feedback before I post more chapters. Thanks.


	2. Promises

The Ties That Bind: Friendship, Trust……. and Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Takes place after Enies Lobby and may contain spoilers so BEWARE!!!!!

A/N: Please R&R. Please No Flames. Reviews are appreciated. I am trying to keep the crew in character but there will be times some of them will be OOC. So please don't flame. I hope you enjoy. Thanks

Continued from the previous chapter…

**Promises **

Luffy had a feeling that Sanji was starting to get serious with Nami. Considering what they all just endured at Enies Lobby it was no surprise. Almost losing Robin to the World Government and the hardships they endured at Water 7 with Usopp. All of them were a little closer now and Luffy noticed Nami and Sanji were getting a little closer than they normally do.

Luffy watched them from afar and decided not to tell Nami how he felt or to interfere with their budding relationship. Deep down however, he secretly hoped his hunch about her and Sanji was wrong.

"Sanji, you better not make her cry." Luffy said in a low voice.

He then turned around and got back on the Lion's head and stared back out into the ocean towards the horizon trying to get all his thoughts of her out of his head.

Nami had gone out to the Tangerine Grove on the ship to go relax. The grove was her sanctuary, the one place that reminded her of Cocoyashi Village and her home with Bellemere and Nojiko. She put a blanket down to lie on to relax and was looking over notes from the islands they had visited. She was going over her notes from Water 7 when a slight chill traveled down her spine. She didn't know what it was but it didn't feel right to her. She glanced up towards the Lion's head and saw Luffy. Their eyes met for a moment and she felt some thing was wrong. Suddenly Sanji came and grabbed her attention. He asked if she wanted to watch the sunset with him. She politely agreed and took his hand, especially when he said he had something special waiting for her. She then followed him to the back up the ship to watch the setting sun.

Now Sanji had been waiting for the right moment to express his feelings to Nami. While they were still at Water 7 waiting for the Thousand Sunny to be built, Sanji saw a small diamond ring at a jewelry shop and thought to himself…

_Why not? She loves jewelry and I have the perfect plan to tell her how much she means to me. I've got to at least try._

After leaving Water 7 he made an effort to spend more quality time with Nami. He started to accompany her during her shift to watch the ship. Leaving little notes and snacks for her in her room and just spending some nights just talking with her and keeping her company.

After finishing up in the kitchen, Sanji headed out to the main deck to look for Nami. He had something special prepared for the two of them and the weather was perfect for what he had planned. He saw her relaxing among the mikan trees in the Tangerine Grove and casually walked over to her.

"Afternoon Nami-san,"greeted Sanji.

"Hello Sanji-kun,"replied Nami.

"Would you like to watch the sunset with me?" he asked.

"I don't know...I still have to go through my notes from Water 7." Nami replied politely.

"I also have something special for you as well," Sanji said happily.

"Oh really? I guess I could take little break." She replied.

"Great! Come with me and I'll show you," replied Sanji gleefully as he reached out his hand to help her up.

"Ok, ok you peaked my curiosity." She replied as she took hold of his hand.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the ship. When they arrived Sanji had setup a candle lit table for the two of them with some appetizers, glasses and an expensive bottle of wine. He politely pulled the chair for Nami and helped her to her seat. He then grabbed the bottle of wine and poured glasses for the two of them.

"So how do you like the wine?" Sanji asked.

"Its wonderful but, you didn't need to go to all this trouble Sanji-kun." Nami said.

"It's my pleasure, Nami-san." replied Sanji.

"So what is the special occasion for all of this?" she asked as she took a bite of the appetizer he had prepared.

"Well, after all the hardships we have endured I just wanted to tell you and show you how much you mean to me." Sanji started.

"Show me?" Nami answered with a questioning look.

Sanji then pulled a small box with a bow from his pocket.

"This is just gift from me to you. Don't get the wrong idea when you open it. Okay? I'll explain when you open it." he said imploringly.

Nami took the box and looked at Sanji hesitantly. Thoughts started to gather in Nami's mind.

_Oooh! a jewelry box! _she thought excitedly. _Wait a second, what is this about? I know we have been spending more time together lately and I know he said not to get the wrong idea but, I wonder what this could be? Oh my goodness, this better not be an engagement ring! _She started to feel nervous.

She untied the bow and opened the box in anticipation. Her heart started to beat faster. Inside the box she saw a gold diamond ring.

_Well he's not getting down on one knee so this isn't a marriage proposal thank goodness. _She said to herself nervously.

"So do you like it Nami-san?" he asked shyly.

"Ummm. I don't know what to say Sanji. Its beautiful but..." she said then was at a loss for words.

"Its a promise ring, Nami-san," Sanji said as he noticed her struggling for words.

"Promise ring?" she replied confused.

"Yes Nami, I justed wanted tell you and show you how much you mean to me and how much I care about you." Sanji said with a nervous grin.

"Sanji, I know you care and I care about you but, you didn't need to do this." she said blushing a bit.

_She said she cares about me! _Sanji happily thought to himself.

"Nami-san the ring is gift and a symbol of the promise of tomorrow. I promise to always be here when you need me and if you let me, make you happy." Sanji stated with hope in his voice.

"Sanji, I'm very flattered but this is just too fast, too soon." she replied.

"All I am asking you is that you give **us** a fair chance." he said pleadingly.

_He really is trying and it has been nice being with him, I guess I can at least give him a chance. _She thought to herself.

"All right Sanji-kun, but if you give me even the slightest reason, it's over!" she said with a smile.

"Nami-swan!!!" was all Sanji could say.

He stepped closer to her, took her hand and helped her up. He pulled her close. They looked into each other's eyes then embraced. Sanji was in heaven.

_If I'm dreaming don't wake me up! _he said happily to himself.

Sanji kept his arms around her as they watched the sun disappear into the ocean and then the stars as they came out of hiding to fill the night sky.

_This is nice! (smiling) I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens… _Nami said to herself as she stared into the night sky.

To be continued...


	3. Rest and Relaxation?

The Ties That Bind: Friendship, Trust……. and Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Takes place after Enies Lobby and may contain spoilers so BEWARE!!!!!

A/N: Please R&R. Please No Flames. Reviews are appreciated. I am trying to keep the crew in character but there will be times some of them will be OOC especially in this chapter and the next. So please don't flame. I hope you enjoy. Thanks

Continued from the previous chapter…

**Rest and Relaxation?**

The Straw Hats finally arrived at Innen the last populated island before Raftel. It has been almost a year since the events at Enies Lobby. They had been sailing in the "New World" after passing the Red Line for months now and soon they would be at the pirate summit and closer to finding one piece. After being out at sea for a month, the Straw Hat Pirates were happy to reach land for some rest, relaxation and supplies and there was a decent size town on the island with shops, restaurants and bars with everything needed to do just that. Luckily for them, the island of Innen was far enough away from the marine patrols and was pirate friendly. They arrived just before sunset and decided to head into town to unwind.

The crew was getting ready to disembark to go into town to relax. Sanji and Nami had been seeing each other for quite some time and were getting ready to go on a date while the rest of the crew was heading into town to go have some fun. Usopp and Chopper wanted to go to a karaoke bar and reluctantly Luffy and the rest of the crew agreed since Chopper had never been to a karaoke bar before.

"Let's go to a karaoke bar!" Usopp yelled.

"What's a karaoke bar?" Chopper asked.

Usopp began to explain to Chopper what a karaoke bar was.

"Yeah then I can show you guys Franky's SUPER ROCK STAR!" yelled Franky agreeing with Usopp.

Zoro yelled "As long as they have alcohol I don't care where we go!"

"Oh yeah, that's a big surprise!" replied Usopp sarcastically then continued to explaining the karaoke concept to Chopper.

Zoro glared at Usopp and said "I heard that Usopp!"

Usopp smiled and laughed.

Chopper then asked, all starry eyed, "Can we go please, please please!"

"Okay, sounds like fun!" Luffy replied smiling, in an unusually subdued tone.

"I guess I'll go to then." Robin replied.

"Then it's decided! Karaoke!" yelled Usopp.

"Yay!" yelled a gleeful Chopper.

Nami and Sanji were still getting ready and agreed to meet up with the rest of the crew before they went out on their date. Usopp, Chopper and the rest of the crew started to disembark when Luffy glanced over towards the main cabin and saw Nami and Sanji. Luffy saw Nami fixing Sanji's collar smiling at him and noticed she was excited about their date.

Luffy sighed to himself "As long she is happy…" and then followed the rest of the crew into town.

The crew eventually found the one karaoke bar in town and proceeded to go in…

Zoro yelled, "Where's the bar!"

"It's over there Zoro! Come drink with me!" Luffy replied, with a smile as he pulled Zoro towards the bar.

Zoro looked at his captain thinking to himself,

_That's a bit odd? Since when does Luffy drink?_

Robin looked just as curious as Zoro did when she watched their captain head up to the bar. Meanwhile, Usopp, Chopper and Franky were looking through the karaoke book to look for songs to sing and dropping their selections in the request box.

At the bar sat Luffy, Zoro and Robin. Luffy had already started to drink heavily and to both Zoro's and Robin's surprise, Luffy was already on his fourth drink.

Robin looked at Luffy and asked, "Is there something wrong Captain?"

"Nah, just never knew the joys of alcohol before." replied Luffy all glassy eyed.

Robin had noticed for some time now that the captain's behavior lately had changed. He was spending more time by himself on the ship. Although he was still his goofy self during meal times and when he was around the crew, he wasn't spending as much time with his crewmates as he used to.

Robin thought to herself…

_He's in love…my…my…my… It makes sense now. _

Robin started putting all the pieces together now.

_Since Sanji and Nami started seeing each other is when he started acting different. He must have feelings for Nami, _she said to herself.

Robin, a bit concerned, tapped Zoro on the shoulder and told him her theory about their captain. Zoro nodded in total agreement and thought to himself…

_I knew he had feelings for her but I didn't think it would get this bad. I've never seen him like this before._

Sanji and Nami arrived at the bar moments later. They were donning their evening apparel for their date. Sanji was dressed in a black suit and light blue shirt with no tie and Nami was in an elegant black dress that flattered her beautiful figure. They saw Usopp on stage singing a song of which he changed the words into a song praising himself. "The great sniper from Syrup island…." Chopper and Franky were in the audience cheering and applauding Usopp egging him on. They saw Robin, Zoro and Luffy sitting at the bar and started to head that way. Luffy's back was to them when they approached and he was now on his twelfth tankard of alcohol for the evening.

"Looks like everyone is having a good time," said Nami as she looked at the three of them at the bar.

"So it seems," replied Robin.

Nami noticed Luffy didn't even turn around to greet them.

"Well, don't you two make a lovely couple, So where are you two off to if I may ask?" asked Robin waiting to see the captains reaction.

Sanji replied, "Dinner and then a quiet walk around town, the weather is beautiful tonight."

"Lazy to cook huh? Mosquito net." Zoro blurted out.

"Shut up Marimo! If I wasn't dressed up I'd kick you're shitty ass!"

Sanji snapped back.

"Yeah, whatever shit cook!" Zoro snorted.

"We should get going soon Sanji-kun," Nami interrupted.

"Yes, Nami-Swan!" replied Sanji gleefully.

Nami glanced over at Luffy and saw still hadn't turned around.

"Okay see you guys later!" the couple said as they started towards the door.

"Have a good time!" replied Robin.

Nami noticed Luffy still didn't respond.

_What's his problem? That's not like him, _Nami thought to herself.

Robin then turned to look at her captain. Luffy didn't say a word and just kept staring at his glass.

_Well, well, well, looks like this is going to get interesting. _Robin thought to herself.

As Sanji and Nami were heading out the door Nami turned to Sanji and said "I have to go to the little girls' room. I'll see you outside. I'll only be a minute"

"Okay, I shall await your return my sweet mademoiselle!" Sanji said and proceeded to wait outside the bar pulling out a cigarette.

Nami turned with a chuckle and went back into the bar to the ladies' room to freshen up.

While Nami was fixing her makeup, she was wondering why Luffy was acting so strange. Then she heard…

"Okay please welcome to the stage Monkey D. Luffy singing 'You Don't Know Me,'" coming from the barkeep.

To be continued.

A/N: Okay now I know we all know Luffy can't sing and this will definitely be OOC but, I just happened to be listening to "You Don't Know Me" when I wrote this. It's an old song and it just summed up, to me at least, how Luffy was feeling. I might rewrite this later but for now I hope you like it. BTW the version I listened to was sung by Michael Buble.

Please Read & Review. Please no flames.


	4. You Don't Know Me

The Ties That Bind: Friendship, Trust……. and Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Takes place after Enies Lobby and may contain spoilers so BEWARE!!!!!

A/N: Please R&R. I have other chapters ready but I think I'll save them for later so I can stay ahead. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and hope this is enough to keep you guys interested. So please review. I am trying to keep the crew in character but there will be times some of them will be OOC especially in this chapter. So please don't flame. Well here is the next chapter.I hope you enjoy. Thanks.

Continued from the previous chapter…

**You Don't Know Me**

After hearing his name called, Luffy finished his drink and ordered another from the bartender. Luffy drank half his drink then got up from his stool and headed for the stage.

Usopp and Franky were surprised to hear Luffy's name and even more suprised when he made walked towards the stage.

Chopper in the meantime was cheering…

"Whoo hoo! Go Luffy! Whoo! Hoo?" Chopper yelled and then stopped when he noticed he was the only one cheering.

"What's wrong guys?" Chopper asked confused.

"Nothing I guess, it's just that Luffy is going to sing." Usopp replied.

"Huh?" replied Chopper.

"Never mind, I'll tell you when you're older." said Usopp.

"Hey! I'm just as old as you are Usopp!" the little reindeer replied.

Robin and Zoro were equally surprised and watched Luffy as he made his way to the stage.

Luffy sat on a stool that was on the stage and picked up the Den-Den Mushi microphone. He tilted his head down and hid his eyes behind his hat then suddenly the music started to play.

As soon as the music started Nami came running out from the bathroom not believing what she had just heard and thought to herself… _I have to see this!_

Luffy then started to sing…

_You give your hand to me…_

_And then you say hello…_

_And I can hardly speak…_

_My heart is beating so…_

Everyone's jaw just dropped and couldn't believe what they were hearing. Luffy's voice was mature, smooth and on key. All of them had to do a double take to make sure it was actually their captain on stage crooning.

Nami stared amazed at Luffy and mesmerized by the sound of his voice. She noticed he wasn't even looking at the audience or the crew but had his headed tilted down hiding his eyes behind his straw hat while he was singing. When she could see his eyes all she could see was that they were closed. She continued to watch Luffy and listened intently to the sound of his voice.

_And anyone can tell…_

_You think you know me well…_

_Well, you don't know me…_

The entire crew sat there dumbfounded. Watching and listening to their captain on stage, who seemed to be pouring his heart out as he sang.

Robin saw Nami come running from the restroom and thought...

_This is definitely going to be interesting, very interesting indeed. _

_No you don't know the one…_

_Who dreams of you at night…_

_And longs to kiss your lips…_

_And longs to hold you tight…_

_Oooh! I'm just a friend…_

_That's all I've ever been…_

_Cause you don't know me…_

Nami couldn't believe what she was seeing and listened to the lyrics he was singing. She then slowly started to think...

_That can't be Luffy? He couldn't possibly be..._

_No... he's not singing this about me is he?_

_He can't possibly have feelings for me can he?_

_I don't think he even knows I'm here right now._

She then started to get a strange feeling in her stomach and an aching in her heart.

_For I never knew the art of making love…_

_Though my heart aches with love for you…_

_Afraid and shy I let my chance go by…_

_A chance that you might love me too…_

_He only sees me as his nakama and nothing more right? Then why am I feeling this way?_ she questioned.

_You give your hand to me…_

_And then you say goodbye…_

_I watch you walk away…_

_Beside the lucky guy…_

_Oooh! You'll never know…_

_The one who loves you so…_

_Well, you don't know me…_

There was an interlude in the song and as it began Luffy, still with his eyes closed, tilted his head back as if he was picturing something in his head.

Luffy was picturing Nami in his head and recalling his memories of her. He pictured the curve of her lips, the brightness of her smile and the sparkle in her eyes. He remembered when he first saw her and countless other moments they had shared. From Buggy to Arlong, Enel etc…all of which seemed so fresh in his mind.

As the interlude ended he then tilted his head back down and raised the microphone again to his lips and continued to sing.

_For I never knew the art of making love…_

_Though my heart aches with love for you…_

_Afraid and shy I let my chance go by…_

_A chance that you might love me too…_

_You give your hand to me…_

_And then you say goodbye…_

_I… watch you walk away…_

_Beside the lucky guy…_

Usopp looked at Luffy and could feel the pain in the words he sang. Chopper looked at Usopp confused at what was going on.

Franky was sobbing into his arm with his head turned away from them and yelled, "I'm not crying baka!"

Usopp shook his head at Franky and Chopper still looked confused as ever while everyone else silently listened to what seemed like Luffy's heart crying out.

_Ooh! You'll never know…_

_The one who loves you so…_

_You don't know me…_

_You'll never know…_

_The one who loves you so…_

_Well…you don't know me…_

And then in a low whisper Luffy said "You don't know me Nami."

Once he had finished singing he wiped a small tear that had escaped from his eye. He opened his eyes and saw Nami staring at him. Their eyes met and they found themselves locked into each other's gaze. Nami could see a look of pain and sadness in his eyes, a look she had never seen before from her captain. Here was the man who would give his life for her and his nakama, the most compassion person she had ever known, now looked broken and hopeless. The two seemed to be oblivious of their surroundings until the crew and the other patrons in the bar began to applaud and broke the trance that they were in.

Robin and Zoro looked at their captain, a little shocked with the emotion he sang and the last statement he ended his performance of which only confirmed their suspicions.

"You don't know me Nami."

If the crew didn't know what was going on in their captain's head they did now.

Luffy looked at Nami and then lowered his gaze not wanting to make eye contact again. . Looking at her brought him so much pain at that moment so he got down from the stage and went back to the bar.

He told Zoro in a solemn voice, "I'm going for a walk."

Zoro turned to Luffy and said, "You want me to come with you?"

"No," Luffy replied, "I just want to be alone right now."

Luffy finished his drink, got up and walked out the back of the bar.

Nami watched stunned. Numerous thoughts and images started flooding into her head.

"You don't know me Nami." kept repeating in her head as more thoughts came rushing in.

_How could I have not seen it?_

_All the times he just would smile at me…_

_The times he just wanted to be near me…and I pushed him away…_

_The way he looked at me…_

_Does he see me as more than his nakama?_

_Does he LOVE ME?_

_Does he even know what love is?_

_Why is this bothering me?_

_Why does my heart ache for him?_

_Do I even have feelings for him? _

_Do I LOVE HIM?_

_I guess I always knew... but I just kept denying it and didn't want to believe it._

Then she saw Luffy get up and leave.

She didn't know what to do. She knew Sanji was waiting for her outside and she watched Luffy get up and leave the bar. She was torn as she watched Luffy leave.

_Do I go after Luffy or go to Sanji? _she said to herself.

At that moment Sanji came back into the bar.

"Is there something wrong Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

The question snapped Nami out of her thoughts.

"No, no Sanji, everything's fine." She answered.

"Shall we go then? Asked Sanji.

"Hmm? Yes, yes, let's go." answered Nami.

She didn't want to arouse any suspicions because Sanji hadn't seen Luffy's little performance. She hurriedly placed her arm around Sanji's and the two of them headed out door.

To be continued.

A/N: Please leave a review of what you liked so far and what you haven't. I just wanted to get a feel for what readers' thoughts are. (Need ego boost! Hint hint) Constructive criticism and ideas are welcomed.

To those of you who have left reviews thank you and I'm glad you've enjoyed my story thus far. For those of you haven't left a review, I hope you will and thanks for taking the time to read my story.


	5. Confusion and Clarity

The Ties That Bind: Friendship, Trust……. and Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Takes place after Enies Lobby and may contain spoilers so BEWARE!!!!!

A/N: Please R&R and please no flames. I am trying to keep the crew in character but there will be times some of them will be OOC. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.

Continued from the previous chapter…

**Confusion and Clarity**

Nami and Sanji walked down the street back towards the restaurant they had seen while looking for the karaoke bar. Nami was still reeling from what she just witnessed and didn't hear anything Sanji was saying as they walked towards the restaurant.

"Nami-san are you okay? You've been quiet since we left the karaoke bar. Are you sure nothings wrong?" asked Sanji, with a little concern.

"Nami-san?" Sanji asked again.

"I'm sorry Sanji, I was just lost in thought for a moment." she replied.

"About what? If I may ask?" Sanji asked curiously.

"You and…" She started to say.

She almost said Luffy but caught herself and said "I."

"Really? I hope its good thoughts." he said with a small smile.

"Oh we're here!" she said, quickly changing the subject.

They entered the restaurant and waited to be seated. There was an uncomfortable silence between them before Nami spoke.

"Thank you Sanji." she started.

"For what Nami-san?" Sanji replied.

"For tonight and for being a good friend." she answered.

Then the hostess interrupted, "Your table is ready."

"Thank you," Sanji replied to the hostess.

Then before Sanji could speak, Nami started to follow the hostess.

_Something's wrong_, Sanji started to think.

_This isn't like her…_ and then followed Nami to their table.

Nami decided she had to stay focused on her date with Sanji not only because she was seeing Sanji but this was supposed be their quality time together away from the rest of the crew. The two of them made small talk and enjoyed the meal that was prepared. However Nami couldn't get the images of Luffy on stage and the lyrics of the song he sang out of her head.

_No you don't know the one…_

_Who dreams of you at night…_

_And longs to kiss your lips…_

_And longs to hold you tight…_

_Oooh! I'm just a friend…_

_That's all I've ever been…_

_Cause you don't know me…_

_Damn you Luffy! Why are you doing this to me! _she thought in her head.

_You'll never know…_

_The one who loves you so…_

_Well…you don't know me…_

She also remembered the words he said, still ringing in her ears.

"You don't know me Nami."

Then suddenly a slight chill came over her, traveling down her spine. She didn't know what it was but she could feel something was wrong.

_Just like that time back on the ship_. She thought, not knowing why she remembered it.

She tried very hard to put her thoughts aside so she could concentrate on her date with Sanji the rest of the evening. After dinner, the two of them had planned to walk around the town but, Nami's mind was somewhere else, rather on someone else, and asked Sanji if they could head back to the ship instead. She apologized to Sanji and told him that she was just tired from traveling and needed some rest. Sanji could see Nami wasn't being herself and woefully agreed and walked her back to the ship. When they arrived, Sanji walked her to the door of the women's quarters and bid her goodnight. Nami apologized once more and kissed Sanji on the cheek and then entered her room and closed the door behind her. Nami threw her purse on her dresser and laid on her bed. She tried to sort out all the thoughts swirling in here head….

_What am I going to do? What are these feelings? Luffy, Luffy, Luffy…what were you thinking? I know most of the time you act like a child but I have also seen the serious side of you. Sometimes I think it's all an act and other times… I just don't know. I mean you can be so dumb sometimes and other times you do things that surprise me. Tonight for example, is no exception. Sanji has been great and I do enjoy being with him but, why am I thinking of you now? And why do I feel a longing inside? I just don't know, am I in love with you? I'm so confused…I need some air…_

She got up from her bed and went out to the main deck for some air. When she arrived she saw a figure in the moonlight holding a cigarette and she knew it was Sanji. She decided then to turn around and go back to her room but then he called out to her and she knew at that moment she needed to talk to him, she owed him that much, and hopefully she could sort out what she was feeling.

Earlier, after escorting Nami to her room Sanji went out on the main deck, lit a cigarette and started to wonder about what happened this evening.

_This didn't turn out they way I thought it would, _Sanji started thinking.

_She seemed excited when first arrived then all of a sudden everything changed after we left the karaoke bar. What could've happened there that caused this change in her attitude?_

It didn't take Sanji long to figure out what that cause might be.

_Something must've happened between her and Luffy, _he thought.

Sanji knew Luffy cared for Nami. He also knew Luffy cared for all of his nakama. But, he also knew Nami's relationship with Luffy was different from everyone else's including his own. They were very close and even Sanji himself thought there may have been something more going on between them but they never took it beyond other than being nakama. He just decided to take his relationship with Nami beyond from being just nakama.

"I guess I was just chasing a dream," sighed Sanji.

_She must have stronger feelings for Luffy than she does for me. _he thought to himself.

Sanji then heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned and saw Nami walking towards the deck.

"Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

She had turned for a moment as if to retreat back to her cabin but then she slowly turned back and approached him. There was a moment of silence.

"Hi Sanji." replied Nami.

"Is something bothering you Nami-san?" he asked calmly.

She hesitated for a moment then asked, "Can we talk?"

"Of course, always." Sanji said.

"These past months with you have been wonderful and I will remember them always but, I…" Nami started to say..

"Its Luffy isn't it?" interrupted Sanji.

Nami, stood there shocked by his words.

Coming to her senses, "Is it that obvious?" Nami answered in a low voice.

"I just need to sort out some things Sanji that's all." she said.

"Nami-san, I know you and Luffy share a special bond and I was hoping I could sweep you off your feet so we could be together. So, I said to myself I have to at least try. I was really hoping we could be together forever but, I don't think I stand a chance against him do I?" So tell me now so we can put this behind us… Sanji said a little disheartened.

"Sanji…" was all she could say.

"Nami, I can see it in your face. My first and foremost wish is for you to be happy, that was and is my promise to you. I don't want you to wonder what could've been or if you have any doubts. That's not fair to you or me." he continued.

"I will always be here for you and….(pausing for a moment) if he ever makes you cry or unhappy I will personally kick his ass!" he said with conviction.

"Sanji… I don't know what to say…" as she grabbed his hand. "You are gonna make some woman out there very lucky." she said warmly. Then she placed her hand on top his, turned and looked at his face and said, "Thank you Sanji."

She then took off the ring Sanji had given her and attempted to give it back to him.

Sanji stopped her, placed the ring back in her hand and said, "That's a promise ring Nami and a gift. I made a promise to be there for you whenever you needed me and that promise still holds true."

Nami looked up at Sanji and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you Sanji, I know it does." She then turned around and started to head back to her room.

Sanji watched her disappear from view.

_You are one lucky bastard Monkey D. Luffy! You better not screw this up! _Sanji said to himself as he lit another cigarette and continued to look out into the night sky mourning the loss of his love.

_If you do there will be hell to pay! _he said to himself as tears started to streak down his face.

To be continued.

A/N: Please review. Please let me know what you liked and didn't like so I can make my story better. I have most of my story mapped out but new ideas are always welcome.

Thank you to all of you who have left reviews and those of you who haven't please leave one. Still just want feed back about the story. Again thanks to everyone for reading my story.


	6. Blackout

The Ties That Bind: Friendship, Trust……. and Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Takes place after Enies Lobby and may contain spoilers so BEWARE!!!!!

A/N: Please Read & Review and please no flames. Looks like not too many people liked the last chapter. Please let me know what I can do to make my writing better or if you have any ideas for my story. Anyways I hope this chapter makes up for the last. I am trying to keep the crew in character but there will be times some of them will be OOC. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.

Continued from the previous chapter…

**Blackout**

Luffy had just finished his drink and left the bar. The crew was still in disbelief from what they just saw. They could not believe that was their captain up on stage who just sang his heart in addition to the revelation of Luffy's feelings for Nami.

Usopp, Chopper and Franky walked up to the bar where Robin and Zoro were sitting.

Zoro and Robin turned and looked at the three crewmates as they approached and saw Franky rubbing his eyes.

"I wasn't crying baka!" Franky yelling at Zoro and Robin.

Robin then started to chuckle.

"Where's he going?" asked Usopp.

"He wanted to take a walk and be alone." replied Zoro.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Usopp questioned.

"He just wants to forget about the pain in his heart." Zoro answered.

"What?!" yelled a concerned Chopper. "His heart! Is he okay? I told him to take his medicine everyday!"

The crew turned and stared at Chopper and wondered what he meant by that.

"Medicine?" asked Robin a bit surprised.

"Umm, you know v-v-vitamins! Hehe! Chopper stuttered trying to cover up what he just said.

"You're lying Chopper! I know a lie when I hear one!" yelled Usopp.

The little reindeer's face froze with fear for a moment.

"You better tell us what you know Chopper! yelled Usopp.

"But he told me to keep it a secret!" Chopper said, yelling back with tears in his eyes.

"He's our captain and our nakama Chopper, we all want to help him if we can. Even Luffy knows he can't do everything by himself!" replied Usopp.

"Okay, okay!" Chopper said. "I'll tell you."

"Wait!" Zoro yelled. "I don't want to know."

"Why not?" asked Usopp.

"Luffy didn't want to tell us so I will respect our Captain's request." replied Zoro as he started to get up.

"But Zoro," Usopp replied.

"You guys do what you want. I'm going back to the ship." Zoro said as he got up and left the bar.

"Fine! I'll just tell you later!" scoffed Usopp as he turned his attention back to the little reindeer. "Okay Chopper, spill it!" he yelled.

Reluctantly, Chopper told them about Luffy's condition.

"He didn't want any of you to worry about him. He was afraid you guys would treat him differently." Chopper started.

"I was suspicious something was wrong after his fight with Lucci of CP9. He had numerous impact injuries and lacerations, any normal person would've died from the injuries he sustained. But what was even more surprising than that was his blood pressure and his heart. His blood pressure was extremely high and his heart was beating so fast and hard even for Luffy's standards."

The crew fell silent as they continued to listen Chopper explain.

"After his fight with the Shichibukai Gecko Moria only confirmed my fears." Chopper continued.

"What do you mean?" asked a concerned Usopp.

"The new technique Luffy developed damages his body internally, especially his heart," replied Chopper.

Usopp, Franky and Robin were shocked and couldn't believe what they had just heard.

_That technique I saw Strawhat using at Enies Lobby is slowly killing him? _Franky thought to himself, recalling the fight between Luffy and Lucci.

_He looked like he was giving off steam and all of a sudden his speed and strength increased. It didn't even occur to me that it could actually be hurting him._

Robin was the most hard hit by the doctor's last statement.

_Luffy…I hadn't realized how much you actually sacrificed to get me back…_She said to herself trying very hard to fight back her tears.

Robin started having flashbacks of the events that transpired at Enies Lobby and all the hardships they endured.

_I promise you I will do everything I can to see that you become the Pirate King! _she said to herself.

Chopper continued his explanation, "I confronted Luffy about it and asked him to tell me about the technique. At first he didn't want to tell me but then I told him I may be able to find away to reverse or at least reduce the effects if he told me about the technique. He told me he'd tell me if I kept it a secret from the rest of you because he didn't want you guys to worry. So, I agreed to keep it a secret."

"So you were able to create a medicine for him?" asked Robin.

"Sort of, " Chopper replied, "I don't know if it really works yet only time will tell."

"What do you mean sort of?!" yelled Usopp.

"Luffy doesn't tell me anything about how he's feeling, he just smiles!" Chopper yelled back. "and that's not even the worst of it…" Chopper said with a look of worry.

"What do you mean?" asked a concerned Robin.

"I also think its shortening his life as well." replied a solemn Chopper.

Then there was an uneasy silence that fell among them as they tried to comprehend the implications of the doctor's last statement..

"Well now that we know, we can't lead on that we know." Usopp said, breaking the silence.

The rest of the crew nodded in agreement.

"We should get back to the ship then, I don't know about you guys I just want to get back and rest after all the excitement from this evening." continued Usopp.

Everyone agreed, paid their bill, left the bar and returned back to the ship.

Now, Luffy had stumbled out of the bar after seeing Nami had witnessed his performance. He went down the street looking for a shop to buy more alcohol to help wash away his sorrows. He found a shop that was still open and bought two more bottles of alcohol. He finished off the first bottle as soon as stepped out side the store and then proceeded down the street.

_What am I doing? _he thought to himself.

_That wasn't exactly how I wanted to tell her…_

_Now the whole crew knows… I bet Sanji is gonna wanna kick my ass and she probably hates me, _as he took a swig from the bottle.

He made his way to clearing just outside of town and found a tree to lean on and sat down and continued to drink.

_I don't know what I was thinking, I should've never got up on stage, _thinking back.

_It is just so hard seeing the two of them together, I told myself I wouldn't get in the way_, taking another shp form the bottle.

_I sure blew that one didn't I? I really gotta get her outta my head,_ as he started banging his head against the tree.

He knew that was easier said than done. He kept his feelings for her hidden for so long it was too difficult for him to let go of them now. Suddenly a familiar pain started creeping up his left arm, only this time with greater intensity.

_Damn it! I forgot take my medicine again…_he thought, as he started searching through his pockets.

_I must have left it on the ship! _as the pain increased and his breathing started to become labored.

_This is worse that the other times!, _as his chest started to tighten,_ I gotta get back to the ship and find Chopper!_

Luffy tried to get back on his feet but another wave of pain forced him down on onto one knee.

_I have to make it through this! They are all counting on me! _he was saying to himself.

Luffy could feel his heart straining to beat and he started to get light-headed. He then collapsed to the ground grasping his chest.

_I can't believe its gonna end like this, _breathing quicker now, _I'm sorry everyone! I guess I wasn't strong enough! _as he was struggling to stay conscious.

_I love you Nami…_were his last thoughts as he faded into unconsciousness.

Later, three figures appeared in the clearing where the young rubber captain had been in.

"Hey what's that over there?" one of the men said.

"What?" replied the second.

The two men approached Luffy's position.

"Well what do you know?" the first man said.

"Huh?" the second man replied. "Oh, I see what you mean. Oi Captain! Look what we found!"

The third man walked up to them and said, "Is he alive?"

"Aye Captain." replied the first man.

"Good, pick him and bring him back to the ship." the third man stated.

"Aye Captain." Replied the first man again."

"Won't his crew look for him?" the second man asked.

"We'll deal with them if the need arises." replied the third man.

The first man picked up the unconscious captain, carried him back into the direction from which they came and they all disappeared into the night.

To be continued.

A/N: Please review. Please let me know what you liked and didn't like so I can make my story better. It may be awhile before my next update, depending on the feedback I get. I hope I haven't lost any of you. Anyway thanks for reading and as always thanks to those of you who have left reviews and if you haven't please leave one. Again thanks to everyone for reading my story.


End file.
